High School of the Dead
by Fujimoto
Summary: Yugi and Yami have ended their relationship together however what happens when the end of the world falls upon them? Are they willing to settle their differences to help each other? When there is no more in hell..the dead will walk the earth. YxY promise!


Alice: This is actually going to be short since I'm only doing this in the Halloween spirit

Yugi: I love Halloween!

Minho: Aren't you a little to old for Halloween?

Alice: NEVER!

Yami: I have no idea what you guys are talking about

Alice: Now you see Yami is WAY older than the rest of us

Yami: I'm not that old!

Alice: Oh really?

Minho: She's going to pull it

Yugi: What?

Alice: Then who is JFK?

Yami: Er..Um...hmm..

Alice: I rest my case!

* * *

><p><em>And I heard as it were the noise of thunder. One of the four beast's saying:<em>

_"Come and see.." _

_And I saw and behold a white horse.._

* * *

><p>"I told you...it's over between us" A voice said no longer in a caring sound.<p>

"Why? It doesn't make any sense! Have I failed you? Ever do you wrong? Have I ever betrayed-"

"You're not getting it are you!" The voice said louder making it sound like a statement not a question. The other said nothing but stared towards the person before them. They just couldn't believe this! A total of a 3 year relationship and this is how it was going to end?

"Can I at least know the reason why you're breaking up with me?" The other said feeling the unfairness inside.

"You ask why?" The person backed off turning their backs but before he left he turned his head to the right. "Kaiba's right..you never cared.." The taller male's eyes widen in shock. How could he ever think that? How dare Kaiba brainwash them! The person was left on the balcony stairs of the school on the west side wing. No one was ever there so this conversation was made sure it was private.

"Yami.." A voice said behind the man who at the moment was sulking and leaned on the rails. Having heard his name he turned toward the source of the sound and realized it was his best friend Jounochi. "Are you alright man?" He continued, he was very worried for his best friend because he had a feeling his boyfriend was going to break up with him. No one comes to the west wing of the school unless someone is having sex or breaking up.

"Jounochi...he...it's over between us.." Yami replied as he tightened his fist and narrowed his eyes finding the floor very interesting at the moment. "I don't know what I did wrong.."

The blond classmate couldn't stand seeing his friend in such a state.

"It's not so bad Yami, I'm sure they'll be other fish in the sea" He stated trying to make him feel better but that statement only made him feel worse.

"You don't understand! We held a very strong connection, I don't want to lose him! I love him Jounochi, I love him even if he broke up with me. I'll wait for him even if it takes the rest of my life" Jounochi's friend said very determined.

"You can't really mean that" He replied back. "If Yugi isn't willing to be with you anymore then I say let him go"

"That's were you're wrong" Yami answered right back staring straight toward his friend.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"It's Kaiba...he-" Right before Yami was about to finish he noticed someone right front the corner of his eye. "Huh? Hey isn't that Lucy from class 4b?" He questioned as his attention was fully on her now. Jounochi noticing her as well stood right beside his best friend.

"Hey yea it is...what is she doing here?" The blond asked as they both saw her walking quite oddly as if in a daze up from the balcony.

"Who knows..but don't you think something's odd?" Yami asked his friend as his gaze never left her.

"What'd you mean?" Jounochi questioned still not getting what Yami was trying to say.

"Just look where's she's at first, the west wing. Hardly a soul is ever here. Secondly look at the way she's walking..er..limping. Lucy's a girl who is an exercise freak. And thirdly look at the way she is looking around, she seems like she's lost" The blond was trying to get what his friend was saying but he just couldn't put two and two together.

"Maybe she's sick and got lost?" The blond teen questioned hoping it was the right answer; however he was wrong seeing that his best friend shook his head.

"If she was sick she should have gone home early or even to the nurses office so what is she doing wondering around? Why would she be lost? It's not like it's her first year here" Yami explained as he continued to analyze her.

"You have a point there...why do you have to be so smart?" Jounochi asked as he smiled widely.

"I'm not I just like to analyze situations and people that's why..." Yami started as he look straight toward his best friend. "...I believe Yugi didn't want to break up with me"

"Right.." The blond said as they watched their classmate disappear. "Do you think we should have gone to see if she was alright?"

Yami shook his head, "I already have enough problems in my life" Without another word they both left the balcony heading towards to class before the second bell rang. As they left they failed to realize that someone was following behind at a slow pace.

"Today's lesson for today will be about.." The teacher began as Yami stared out the window drowning out all sorts of sound from within the class. He wasn't bored but his mind wasn't clear either all he could think about was his little angel and of ways to try to get him back. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered what his little lover said that Kaiba told him, he promised himself that if he ever saw Kaiba face-to-face he was going to kill him. How dare he get in between them! He silently told himself, just then there came a sudden announcement.

"Please excuse the interruption.." The speakers said as everyone stopped what they were doing and listened in carefully.

"That's weird, I didn't see anything in the bulletin about announcements today" The teacher said.

"We will be having an emergency practice drill so please don't be alarmed by the bells, once again we are having an emergency practice drill that is all thank you and I hope you have a nice day" And the speakers turned off. The teacher finding it very odd debated whether or not to ask another faculty member.

"Class please turn to page 46 and start reading I will be back shortly" She said as she walked out of the classroom. Once she was gone everyone started to chat among themselves.

"Don't you think that was weird Yami?" A girl said as she turned around to talk to him.

"Anzu..no I don't think so, we have practice drills all the time" He answered, he really didn't find anything odd about it. Anzu stared at Yami and nodded because he did have a point so there was really nothing to worry about.

The teacher walked right across the hall and knocked on the other side. She saw when the male teacher walked toward her to open the door.

"Hi, did you see anything about announcements today Samo?" She asked hoping he had some answers. Mr. Samo; however, only thought a little and frowned.

"No I don't think so" He replied.

"That's what I was afraid of. Mr. Samo I think we should talk to the board to see what is going on" She stated but the male teacher didn't really think of it as a big deal.

"Don't you think you're over reacting Hana?" He questioned.

"This could be something serious!" Hana answered. "I will not be left in the dark Mr. Samo and seeing that you use to be a journalist I say you do the same"

The male only pfted, "Listen Hana I have a class to teach and so do you. Everything's fine so go back before things really start to get out of hand"

"Alright...if you say so.." Hana replied and walked back into her class.

"I'm sorry for the absence everyone...as I was.." She said leaving where she left off, just as she was going to begin her lecture once more there came a shadow of a figure near the door. The figure then started to bang at the entrance which made the teacher and all students look towards the noise. Hana walked towards the door and opened it relieving a female student looking very pale in fact almost gray looking, her eyes looked almost all white the pupil looked gray as well, and she looked like she could barely hold herself. "Lucy?" The teacher questioned wide eyed. "What happened?" She shouted as she was checking on her. Lucy then slowly began to make a moaning type of sound come out of her mouth and titled her head then jumped on top of the teacher. Hana screamed in pain as the student bit on her neck the more she tried to get her off the deeper the bite became. Two male students rushed out of their seats and pulled Lucy away from their teacher.

"Ms. Hana!" A female student yelled as she bent down next to her along with three other students.

"I can't hold her!" One of the males students shouted.

"I'ma go help" Jounochi said to Honda as he too nodded at the idea. Yami saw his best friends walked toward the other students which made his eyes widen in horror.

"Jounochi no!" He yelled as he stood up from his seat.

"What's wrong Yami?" Anzu questioned, everything was going by too fast and he had no plan. Suddenly there came another scream from the room, everyone stared at the source of the sound. Ms. Hana was eating a student! The rest of the classmates yelled and began to leave, leaving the male student alone with Lucy.

"Hey wait!" He yelled as Lucy turned her head and bit his arm.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jounochi yelled as they ran through the halls, they started to see that they weren't the only class running in panic.

"Where is everyone going?" Honda yelled as he saw them leave out of the halls.

"Honda!" A female voice yelled.

"Miho!" The boy replied. Miho quickly ran into his arms and began to cry.

"What happened?" Anzu questioned.

"Everyone is eating each other!" She yelled, everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"What do you mean eating each other?" Jounochi shouted confused and very afraid.

"This isn't happening!" Anzu cried out.

"Everyone please listen!" Yami shouted to get all of their attention. "We need a place to hide in the mean time until he can figure all of this out, a place that's safe in which we can barricade the doors"

"Oh! Class 4C!" Anzu answered. "It use to be a class room but now they use it as storage I bet they have tons of stuff there we can barricade the doors with!"

"Alright let's move out quickly! Make sure you aren't followed!" Yami exclaimed as everyone nodded in agreement and began to run. _What class was Yugi in? _As they ran they heard screams and blood all over the place. As they ran down the stairs they finally arrived to the and Anzu tried to turn the knob but realized it was locked.

"Fuck it's locked!" She shouted in panic.

"Your kidding me!" Honda yelled.

"Step out of the way I'll bust the window!" Jounochi said.

"No! You shouldn't! If that window is broken these things will be able to get through the door!" Yami explained.

"What do we do now?" Miho cried. All five students could hear the moans and cries the others made each made them seem very hopeless, suddenly the door opens relieving Bakura from the inside.

"Quickly everyone inside!" He cried out. No one questioned and just followed his order. Once inside Duke and Kaiba started moving furniture towards the door when Bakura locked it.

"We're lucky this room only has one door" Duke exclaimed as he moved a sofa. Jounochi and Honda quickly joined in to help the other too once they knew they barricaded well enough they all sat down. Yami noticed Yugi off the bat sitting next to Kaiba, he was happy that he was still alive. Everyone that was inside was Anzu, Jounochi, Honda, Miho, Bakura, Kaiba, Duke, Yugi and himself. They all sat in silence hearing the footsteps and screams the students made that echoed through the halls. How were they all going to get out of this?

* * *

><p><em>And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts, <em>

_And I looked and behold: a pale horse. _

_And his name, that sat on him, was Death. _

_And Hell followed with him._


End file.
